


Rainbow Menace

by spinmybowtie



Series: Klaine Bingo Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinmybowtie/pseuds/spinmybowtie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future fic/AU. Kurt and Blaine get ready for NYC Pride, and Blaine insists on bringing their dog along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow Menace

**Author's Note:**

> Klaine Bingo Fic #3: Dog, Inspired by Pride Month :)

“Kurt, we’re ready! Let’s go!” Blaine looks himself over in the mirror while he waits for Kurt to emerge from their bedroom. He’s looking pretty good for being almost 30, and his outfit, a tight white tank top paired with his old green workout shorts, highlights his best assets. He didn’t style his hair as much as usual, so it’s a little wild, but what’s the fun in going to a parade, especially New York City Pride, if you’re not going to let loose a little?

He picks up Menace’s leash and clips it on. The dog jumps up and licks his chin happily, knowing that the leash means they’re going outside, and Menace _loves_ going outside. Blaine scratches behind his ears and then complies immediately when Menace flops over onto his back for a belly rub.

“What the hell is that?”

Blaine looks up to find Kurt staring down at Menace incredulously. He’s momentarily distracted by Kurt’s outfit, which consists of the tiniest shorts Blaine’s ever seen and a shiny, rainbow print vest that shows off the abs Kurt has been maintaining for nearly 10 years.

“It’s a dog. We’ve had him for, like, seven months now. Haven’t you noticed?” Blaine knows exactly what Kurt’s referring to, but it’s so much more fun to mess with him.

“I know it’s a dog, Blaine, but what is he wearing?”

“A sweater. You’re not doing very well at this. Maybe it’s time to get your eyes checked.”

Kurt narrows his eyes at him, and says through clenched teeth, “We’re not taking the dog out there wearing a sweater.”

Blaine scoops up Menace, who keeps looking at the door longingly, and carries him over to Kurt, holding him next to Kurt’s vest.

“But you two match! It’s cute!”

“He looks ridiculous. Besides, won’t he be too warm?”

“Kurt, are you worried about our baby?” Blaine can’t help grinning now, especially when Kurt is trying really hard to pretend he doesn’t care about the welfare of their dog. Menace’s relationship with Kurt has been civil at best since they got him, despite the dog’s best efforts. Kurt did name him, though, so at least they have that bond.

“No! I just don’t want some animal rights nut to see him and give us the third degree.”

“Uh huh. It’s a thin sweater, 100% cotton. He’ll be fine.”

“Except that he still looks like a bizarre cupcake covered in fur.”

Menace barks and Blaine sets him down, grabbing his leash and heading for the door with a little extra shimmy of his hips.

“You coming?” Blaine calls back to Kurt.

“Fine, but you’re buying him water when he needs it. You know they charge $10 a bottle, so don’t come crying to me if you’re broke in an hour thanks to your dog.” Kurt meets Blaine at the door, and Blaine kisses his cheek.

“It’s _our_ dog, and you know it.”


End file.
